HIM
by minmi arakida
Summary: Donghae, Hyukjae/Eunhyuk / dua manusia yang saling menyukai tapi saling tidak menyadari karena kebodohannya masing-masing/"Lee Donghae, aku membencimu"/"Kau milikku"/OS/HAEHYUK


Title : HIM  
>Cast : Lee Dong Hae, Lee HyukjaeEunhyuk, and other member SJ  
>Summary : "Aku senang menggodamu Hyuk. Melihat wajahmu yang kesal saat ku goda terlihat amat lucu dan sexy. Membuatku merasa puas haha""Lee Dong Hae, aku membencimu"/"Kau milikku Hyukkie"/"Ya! kau siapa huh? Berani sekali menggoda namjaku. Dia Milikku!"

They're not mine! They're belong to god and they family  
>Hope you enjoy guys<p>

.::. HIM .::.

_"Hai, apa kabarmu pagii ini? Semoga kasih Tuhan selalu menyertai disetiap langkahmu. Fighting "._

Lagi, hari ini ku letakkan selembar note penyemangatku untuknya. Seperti biasa, ku letakkan juga sebatang coklat untuknya. Aku suka ketika melihat wajah penasarannya ketika pertama kali ia mendapatkan note itu dari ku. Namun ekspresi selanjutnya ia akan tersenyum melihat apa yang ia temukan di dalam lokernya. Hal semacam itu menjadi seperti rutinitasku selama setahun belakangan. Datang lebih pagi ke sekolah hanya untuk meletakkan note penyemangat dan sebatang coklat untuknya. Kemudian berjalan ke atap masih dengan menggendong tasku hanya untuk menikmati bekal sarapan pagiku sambil memandang langit pagi yang cerah. Yah meskipun ada alasan lain mengapa aku selalu ke atap setiap paginya. Hey, aku bisa melihat wajah tampannya dari atap sini setiap pagi kau tahu, meskipun aku bisa melihat wajah tampannya dengan dekat seperti biasa. Tapi aku menikmati ini semua. Dan lagi, akan mudah untuknya menebak siapa pengirim note dan coklat itu jika aku langsung duduk manis di kelas dalam keadaan sepagi itu. Jika kalian berpikir dia tidak akan mudah menebaknya, kalian salah. Karena kalian tahu, dia termasuk orang yang rajin untuk datang ke sekolah. Selalu datang lebih awal dari siswa-siswi lainnya. Namun tentunya setelah aku datang lebih dahulu. Mengapa aku tahu? Hey bukankah sudah kuceritakan di awal tadi.

Namanya Lee Dong Hae. Kami sekelas sejak aku memasuki sekolah ini. Dia begitu jahil padaku. Entah apa alasannya untuk terus menjahiliku dan membuatku begitu kesal padanya. Tapi yang pasti, ketika aku pernah bertanya padanya mengapa demikian, dia hanya menjawab "Karena menurutku, kau telah mendapat predikat mengesalkan dalam hati dan pikiranku" katanya sambil tertawa jahat. 'Huh, waeyo?' aku hanya dapat bertanya dalam hatiku karena saat itu dia langsung pergi meninggalkan ku. Sejak kejahilannya yang terus menerus itu, membuatku sedikitnya mulai memperhatikannya dan menaruh perasaan padanya. Oh ya, aku lupa memperkenalkan siapa diriku. Aku Lee Hyuk Jae. Tapi mereka lebih sering memanggilku Eunhyuk atau Hyukkie. Saat ini aku duduk di tingkat dua Gahwa Senior High School. Ah mungkin hanya sedikit yang bisa kuperkenalkan dari diriku. Bisa kita kembali ke cerita? Aku memperhatikannya sejak ia mulai melakukan kejahilan-kejahilan absurdnya itu. Namun aku menyadari perasaan ini, ketika kita telah memasuki semester dua tahun ajaran pertama.

Awalnya aku ingin menolak perasaan ini karena aku yang saat itu masih berpikiran normal untuk tidak jatuh hati pada makhluk astral dari dunia ikan seperti dirinya. Namun semakin lama, aku semakin tidak bisa menolak pesonanya. Ditambah dengan kejahilannya yang semakin lama semakin mengambil alih pikiranku untuk terus memikirkannya. Pada saat itu, aku hanya bisa beranggapan bahwa diriku mulai gila kau tahu. Sampai akhirnya aku mulai menceritakan itu semua ke teman dekatku, namanya Kim Ryeowook. Dia namja manis yang lucu. Yah meskipun sikapnya terkadang menggila dan otkanya sedikit lemot –maaf–, tapi aku senang berteman dengannya. Karena dia seorang pendengar dan pemberi saran yang baik ketika kau sedang mengahadapi kegilaan yang membuatmu benar-benar gila. Saat itu dia bilang "Kurasa, seharusnya kau mulai mencoba untuk bisa menerima kenyataan. Bahwa yah, kau mulai menyukainya Hyukkie" katanya sambil terus memakan es krim yang kami beli sepulang sekolah tadi. "Hah, kau gila Ryeonggu, aku tidak mungkin menyukainya. Kau tahu, aku dan dia bagaikan kucing dan anjing. Yah tentu saja dengan aku sebagai kucingnnya. Harusnya kau sadar akan hal itu Ryeong" balasku tak terima akan ucapannya barusan. "Hey santai Hukkie, akukan hanya menyampaikan pendapatku. Lagipula kalian terlihat cocok. Dong Hae dan Hyukkie? Ah aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum membayangkan kalian apabila benar-benar menjadi kekasih. Kkk~". Sesaat setalah Ryeowook mengatakan hal itu, aku langsung jalan secepat yang kubisa. Kurasa pipiku memanas mendengar perkataannya. Aku tidak mau ia melihat wajahku yang merah padam karena ia goda. Aku akan sangat malu.

.::. HIM .::.

Puk...

Puk...

Puk...

Puk..

Puk...

"Ya! Lee Dong Hae! Tidak bisakah kau diam sebentar huh? Songsaenim sedang menjelaskan. Kau sangat mengganggu" bisikku karena takut songsaenim tahu.

"Menggodamu sangat lucu Hyuk kkk"

"Kau! Berani sekali lagi kau menggangguku, mati kau!"

"Kalian berdua yang disana, jika tidak serius mengikuti pelajaranku, silakan keluar. Jangan menggangu kelasku"

"Ah mianhamnida songsaenim"

Sial. Gara-gara ikan Donghaek itu, aku jadi kena marah oleh songsaenim. Dan lihat muka menyebalkan tapi tampannya itu, malah menertawakan ku lagi. Tak sadarkah ia bahwa ini juga kesalahannya. Ah aku bisa gila jika seperti ini terus. Oke Hyukkie, kau harus fokus. Jangan meladeni ikan tampan itu lagi. Fokus Hyukkie fokus.

_10 minutes later..._

Ah sial, kenapa bayangan wajah tampan ikan itu terus menghampiriku. Jika seperti ini terus mana bisa aku fokus mengikuti pelajaran. Eh, memang sedari tadi aku mengikuti pelajaran? Bukankah sedari tadi aku hanya mencoret-coret buku dengan menuliskan namanya saja. Lalu dia mulai menggaguku. Aku kena omel songsaenim, dan baru 10 menit kemudian aku mencoba memulai fokus pelajaran. Lalu dimana letak aku fokus dalam mengikuti pelajaran. Ah kurasa aku benar-benar gila karena ikan tampan itu.

_Kriiiiiing..._

Ya Tuhan terima kasih atas suara merdu yang kau kirimkan barusan. "Oke pelajaran saya tutup sampai sini. Sampai bertemu di pertemuan selanjutnya." Ah seakan songsaenim barusan merapalkan mantra kebebasan yang sangat berharga. "Hyukkie"

"Nde Ryeong?"

"Cafetaria? Aku lapar hehe" katanya sambil tertawa

"Hum"

_At Cafetaria_

"Hyuk"

"Yes I'am"

"Aku perhatikan, tadi saat di kelas kau melamun. Melamunkan siapa? Lee Dong Hae eoh? Kkk"

"Huh? Ani.. aniyo. Aku tidak melamunkannya" Ha sejak kapan temanku yang satu ini menjadi seperti seorang mind reader. Oh no, aku harus lebih berhati-hati dalam berpikir mulai saat ini

"Aaaa jangan bohong Hyukkie, aku bisa membacanya lewat matamu sayang~ dan lagi, jika kau berpikir aku seorang mind reader, buang jauh-jauh pikiranmu yang seperti itu" balasnya sambil mencibir

Nah kan benar apa kataku. "Huh itu hanya perasaanmu saja Ryeonggu. Sudahlah tidak perlu membahasnya. Kau bilang kau lapar. Ige makan makananmu" ucapku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Baiklah-baiklah"

"Eh Hyuk kau tahu, tadi saat kau melamun, ikan tampanmu itu kurasa memperhatikannmu"

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.. Ya! Ryeong! Tidak bisakah kau bicara normal sedikit huh?! Apa-apan itu. Memperhatikanku kau bilang? Kurasa matamu mulai tidak beres" Haish jinjja, apa-apaan namja itu, membuatku kaget saja dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Huh memangnya iya Hyukkie? Aku merasa mataku baik-baik saja, masih normal ko" katanya sambil mengedip-ngediipkan matanya yang lucu

"Ye. Apa kau tadi tidak melihat jika ia hanya menggangguku huh? Dimana letak memperhatikannya jika seperti itu" balasku sambil mencebilkan bibirku

"Hum, kau hanya sadar saat ia mengganggumu, selebihnya kau tidak menyadari apapun. Iyakan? Mengaku sajalah tuan haha"

"Ya.. ya.. ya.. terserah kau sajalah tuan koki"

"Hey Hyuk, jika ternyata Dong Hae menyukaimu juga... bagaimana?" ah kurasa otak temanku ini pagi tadi telah terbentur benda yang amat keras sehingga membuatnya menjadi ngelantur seperti ini.

"Ryeong"

"Eung?"

"Pagi tadi... kepalamu terbentur eoh? Sedari tadi bicaramu melantur kemana-mana"

"Huh? Kurasa otakmu yang mulai geser Hyuk! Aku membicarakan apa yang memang aku lihat kau tahu. Bukan melantur." Balasnya tak terima atas ucapanku

"Jeongmalyo?" sepertinya sedikit menggodanya akan mengasyikkan.

"Nde!"

"Singkat sekali. Kau menyebalkan"

"Terima kasih pujiannya"

"Hum!"

...

"Hyukkie"

"Ye Sungmin-ah, waeyo?" ah ternyata sungmin yang memanggilku

"Pulang sekolah nanti, ikut ke rumahku? Aku akan mengadakan pesta barbeque di rumahku. Kutunggu jam 7 nanti malam nde" kata Sungmin to the point

"Oke, aku akan datang"

"Oke, annyeong Hyukkie-ah Ryeong-ah" balasnya sambil melambaikan tangan meninggalkan kami berdua. "Ah ya Hyukkie Ryeong, jangan lupa untuk membawa pakaian. Kurasa kalian akan lebih baik untuk bermalam di rumahku, karena aku yakin acaranya tidak akan berlangsung cepat hehe" lanjutnya

"Ye Sungmin-ah, terima kasih sudah diingatkan hehe" balas Ryeong menyahuti.

.::. HIM .::.

Huh akhirnya selesai juga acaranya. Saat aku melirikkan mataku ke arah jam dinding yang ada di kamar Sungmin, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 03.40 dini hari. Tak seperti biasanya aku tidur selarut ini. Tak apalah, sekali-kali menghabiskan waktu bersama teman dekat sampai selarut ini tak masalahkan kkk. Ah ya, tadi juga Dong Hae ikut acara ini, tapi dia terlalu fokus untuk membicarakan hal -yang menurutku tidak penting- entah apalah itu. Akupun tak peduli. Terlalu malas untuk melihatnya. Huft, terkadang aku bingung dengan sikapnya. Sebentar dia bersikap menjengkelkan, sebentar kemudian dia bersikap cuek, tapi sebentar kemudian –lagi- dia bersikap manis. Sepertinya dia memiliki kepribadian ganda. Biarlah, sekarang waktunya untuk tidur.

"Selamat malam semua, mimpi indah, jaljjayo~"

"Malam Hyukkie" balas mereka satu persatu.

...

Sinar matahari yag begitu hangat perlahan mulai masuk melalu celah-celah jendela kamar Sungmin. Membuatku sedikitnya merasa terganggu dan mau tidak mau membuka kelopak mataku yang masih lumayan mengantuk.

"Pagi Hyukkie, kajja kita buat sarapan untuk para monster-monster di bawah" sapa Sungmin sambil mengajakku untuk memasak

"Kajja kajja Sungmin-ah, ingin memasak apa kita"

"Jjangmyeon dan nasi goreng kimchi saja kurasa, kajja kibum-ah"

"Kajja" ajak Kibum tak kalah semangat.

Cukup lama kami melakukan ritual membuat sarapan untuk para monster ini. Sambil menunggu makanan disiapkan oleh Sungmin, aku membangunkan kawan ku yang masih terlelap di kamar Sungmin di atas. Huh aku heran pada para uke-uke itu, mengapa mereka sangat malas sekali sih, bisa-bisanya mereka bangun lebih siang dari seme-seme yang ada di bawah, apa mereka tidak malu huh.  
>Bertepatan dengan para uke turun, bertepatan pula dengan masakan yang telah siap. Waktunya sarapaaaan<p>

"Selamat makaaan" ucap kami serempak setelah membaca do'a bersama. Sarapanpun berjalan dengan cukup khidmat. Meski tetap ada keributan kecil, namun itu tak maslah. Malah itu membuat suasan pagi menjadi lebih hidup.

Sarapan selesai, waktunya untuk bersantaaai.

"Dong Hae"

"Hm?"

"Hais kenapa kau jorok sekali sih, kuku mu panjang tapi kau tidak memotongnya. Potonglah"

"Ye. Nanti akan ku potong" jawabnya singkat

"Kapan? Pinjamlah potongan kuku dari Siwon, aku yang akan memotongnya."

"Nde"

"Hae-ah, kau itu sudah hampir dewasa. Tak seharusnya kau jorok seperti ini. Potonglah kukumu saat mulai memanjang. Dan rambutmu itu, jangan biarkan memanjang seperti waktu itu. Memang ada eks-mud yang memiliki potangan rambut yang panjang seperti itu. Kau akan terlihat jauh lebih rapih saat rambutmu pendek. Pakaianmu saat kau kesekolah, cobalah untuk tampil rapih Hae-ah, dengan mengancingkan semua kancing seragammu. Lihatlah Kyuhyun, meskipun dia seorang yang cuek, dia masih tetap tampil rapih dengan seragamnya, yah meskipun tidak dengan rambutnya. Tapi setidaknya dia mencoba untuk tampil rapih Hae-ah. Kau pikir, yeoja atau namja mana yang akan mau dengan namja jorok sepertimu huh?" ucapku panjang lebar menasehatinya. Mungkin setelah ini dia berpikir bahwa aku namja ter-bawel yang pernah ia temui. Tapi biarlah, ini demi kebaikannya kelak.

"Jika tidak ada yeoja atau namja yang mau dengan ku, masih ada kau yang akan menjadi milikku" gila. Dia menjawabnya dengan santai seperti itu

TUK

"Auwh, sakit Hyukkie" rintihnya

"Kau pikir aku mau dengan namja jorok seperti mu hah. Dalam mimpimu ikan!" ucapku sambil beranjak meninggalkannya. Untung saja tugas ku memotong kuku tangannya telah selesai. Setidaknya aku tidak meninggalkan tanggung jawabku meskipun itu sepele.

"Aku senang menggodamu Hyuk. Melihat wajahmu yang kesal saat ku goda terlihat amat lucu dan sexy. Membuatku merasa puas haha" balasnya menjawab ucapanku.

SINGH... kupincingkan mataku melihatnya yang sedang tertawa, mencoba untuk membuatnya takut, tetapi ia malah tertawa lebih keras dari yang tadi. Sialan kau Dong Haek

"Ryeong, kita pulang! Hari semakin siang. Eommaku sedari tadi sudah berceloteh kapan aku pulang"

"Geurae, tunggu kami berkemas dulu"

_A view minutes later_

"Sungmin-ah kami pulang nde. Gomawoyo dan mianheyo sudah merepotkanmu"

"Ah nde cheonmaneyo. Hae-ah, kau antarkan Hyukkie pulang nde" aish dasar kelinci imut sialan, mengapa dia mengatakan hal itu. Membuatku malu saja.

"Hm" hanya gumaman yang DongHaek sialan itu berikan. Dasar ikan tampan.

Selama dalam perjalanan pulang, tak jarang Ryeowook menggodaku. Awas saja namja mungil itu, akan kubuat dia menyesal telah menggodaku bersama Donghaek ini.

.::. HIM .::.

Acara di rumah Sungmin sudah berlalu cukup lama. Dan hubunganku dengan Dong Hae masih saja sama seperti sebelumnya. Menggodaku-cuek-bersikap manis. Begitu terus-menerus siklusnya selama sebulan ini. Sampai mungkin, teman kami mulai merasa jengan dengan sikap kami yang kekananakan ini. Namun ada beberpa perubahan yang Dong Hae tunjukkan padaku. Dia mulai menuruti apa yang aku katakan. Seperti waktu itu, saat rambutnya yang mulai memanjang kembali aku memintanya untuk memotongnya dan dia hanya menjawab "Hn, sepulang sekolah nanti temani aku potong rambut sebelum berkumpul dengan Sungmin dan yang lain". Saat itu teman-temanku mulai curiga dengan perubahan Dong Hae yang demikian. Yah kau tahu, selama ini hubungan kami bagaikan kucing dan anjing, dan tiba-tiba saja anjing yang biasanya terus akan mengerang saat ada kucing satu ini di dekatnya, menuruti kata-kata kucing tersebut . Apa itu tidakkah aneh menurutmu?

...

Akhir semester satu tahun ajaran kedua mulai berakhir. Artinya kami sekelas kurang lebih selama satu setengah tahun. Cukup lama bagiku juga untuk menyukai seseorang. Akhir semester ini, aku dan teman-teman dekatku akan mengadakan liburan disebuah resort pribadi milik Kibum yang ada di sebuah pulau kecil. Berlibur selama 5 hari di pulau kecil dengan resort pribadi, ah itu tentu sangat menyenangkan kau tahu. Tiga hari lagi kami akan berangkat untuk berlibur. Yeah, holiday we're comiiing.

...

Tak terasa kami telah menghabiskan waktu di resort ini selama 4 hari. Artinya malam ini malam terakhir untuk kami berlibur di pulau yang indah ini. Malam terakhir kami habiskan dengan bermain Truth or dare. Permainan yang sepele memang –pada awalnya ku kira begitu-. Sampai akhirnya, mulut botol mengarah padaku, yang artinya akulah yang harus memilih. Aku lebih memilih Dare daripada harus menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak dapat ku prediksi. Aku hanya takut terlihat memalukan di depan Dong Hae. Aku tak mau itu terjadi. Dan ternyata perkiraanku salah...  
>'Cium orang yanga ada disamping kananmu' oh my, aku tak mungkin melakukan hal gila ini. Ini terlalu, ah aku tak bisa mengatakannya.<p>

"Yak Hyukkie, cepatlah baca apa dare yang kau dapat" kata Ryeowook tak sabar namun aku masih tetap mempertahanakan kertas yang berisikan dare untukku. Sampai pada akhirnya...

Greb

"..." Tuhaaan, Dong Hae mengambil kertas dareku dan... "Yak, dare gila macam apa ini. Haish jinjja kalian ini" lanjut Donghae merutuk orang yang membuat dare tersebut.

"Memang apa dare yang didapatkan Hyukkie Hae-ah?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Kalian lamban, biar aku bacakan" oh nooooo, kertas dareku direbut kembali oleh Sungmin si kelinci yang sebelumnya direbut ikan tampan itu "Cium orang yang ada di samping kananmu" Sungmin mulai membacakan dare yang kudapat. Dan apa-apaan ini, kenapa semua orang jadi mengeluarkan ponsel mereka masing-masing, lagi, kenapa aura tak mengenakkan menguar begitu terasa, ah jinjja mereka ini. "Hae-ah, kalau kau tak mau dicium Hyukkie, biar kita tukar posisi. Aku juga mau dicium oleh Hyukkie kau tau" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berucap di tengah keheningan yang melanda. "Memang aku berkata tidak mau huh? Aku hanya bilang dare itu gila, bukan berarti aku tak mau dicium oleh Hyukkie evil" balas Dong Hae tak terima.

"Hey tunggu" sela kibum "Disini ada bagian yang terlipat, dan disini tertulis 'selama 10 detik' jadi artinya..." Kibum menjeda ucapannya "Hyukkie harus mencium Donghae selama 10 detik" lanjut Ryeowook dengan semangat dan bertepuk tangan dengan kerasnya. Ah sial, saat ini juga aku merasa bahwa 10 detik akan berlangsung lama. Tuhan tolong hambamu yang manis ini ku mohon.

"Hyukkie, cepat lakukan dare mu atau kau akan menerima punishment" kata Kibum sedikit mengancam dan kurasa barusan dia ber-smirk ria. Huft!

"Geurae akan kulakukan. Tapi dengan syarat, kalian tidak boleh mengambil gambar ini" kataku

"Hey itu hak kami, kami berhak melakukan apapun Hyukkie sayang~" bantah Sungmin

"Hn" dan "Mianhae Hae-ah" bisikku sebelum mencium pipinya dan

CUP 

Aku-mencium-Dong Hae

Setelahnya kurasakan banyak blitz kamera mengarah ke arah kami berdua. Oh aku bagaikan seorang bintang Hollywood yang mendapatkan predikat pasangan paling harmonis abad ini kau tahu. Ah lupakan, itu hanya hayalanku. Alasan lain aku berpikiran seperti itu karena aku tidak ingin membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Dong Hae saat ku cium. Sangat memalukan.

10 detik yang terasa 1 jam bagiku akhirnya selesai. Kini botolpun diputar kembali untuk menangkap mangsa selanjutnya. Dan oh, hampir saja aku kena kembali, bersyukurnya aku karena ternyata mulut botol itu tepat menuju Dong Hae. Dan Dong Hae saat itu lebih memilih Truth. Mungkin dia takut mengalami apa yang aku alami, karena terlihat sangat konyol saat kau tahu –apabia- yang dicumnya adalah seorang Choi Siwon. Tapi hey, dare yang sama tidak akan dilakukan kembali oleh orang yang berbeda. Artinya Dong Hae tidak akan mencium orang yang berada di samping kanannya. Ah biarlah. Sedikitnya aku gugup saat Dong Hae membacakan tulisan yang berada di kertas Truth tersebut, kira-kira hal memalukan apa yang akan Dong Hae ungkapkan ya, lalu mengapa aku yang gugup? Entahlah.

"Ungkapkan perasaanmu pada seseorang yang membuat dirimu nyaman atau pada orang yang kau sukai" bacanya dengan santai "Apa aku harus mengungkapkannya pada salah satu orang saja?" lanjutnya bertanya.  
>Tunggu, jika salah satunya saja, berarti Dong Hae memiliki orang yang membuatnya nyaman dan menyukai orang lain. Omo, itu berarti... ah hatiku begitu sakit menerima kenyataan ini yang begitu cepat. Seharusnya dari awal aku tidak usah ikut liburan bersama mereka jika tahu akan ada kejadian seperti ini.<p>

"Hyukkie, gwaenchana?" Tanya Sungmin lembut "Wajahmu terlihat sedikit lelah" lanjutnya penuh khawatir

"Nan gwaenchana Sungmin-ah" ucapku sambil tersenyum berusaha untuk menhilangkan kekhawatirannya

"Ahm, baiklah. Bilang saja jika kau tidak enak badan ne" katanya lagi

"Ye Sungmin-ah"

_Meanwhile_

"Aniya, kau harus mengungkapkannya kepada keduanya jika mereka bukan orang yang sama" jawa Yesung

"Jika seseorang itu tidak ada disini, bagaimana aku mengungkapkannya?" tanya Dong Hae lagi

"Simple, kau bisa menghubunginya lewat telfon" sahut Kibum dengan santainya.

"Ponselku rusak jika kau lupa Kibum-ah" balas Dong Hae tak terima

"Kau ada L*ne? Disana ada fitur untuk menelfon jika kau amnesia" sanggah Kibum tak mau kalah "Ah apa jangan-jangan kau takut untuk mengungkapkannya ne? Tak kusangka Dong Hae yang katanya disukai banyak yeoja dan namja ternyata takut untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya kkkk" lanjut Kibum lagi setengah meledek. Sepertinya aku harus pergi dari sini jika aku tak mau merasakan sakit hati yang lebih dari ini.

"Mianhae, aku mengantuk, bisa aku ke kamar sekarang?" tanyaku pada mereka yang masih asik mendesak Dong Hae untuk segera menghubungi orang yang di maksud.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi la Hyukkie, nde?" bujuk Kyuhyun

"Ahm, eh?" seketika ucapanku terpotong karena ada L*ne masuk ke ponselku. 'Lee Dong Hae' itulah yang tertera di layar ID Caller L*neku. Apa-apaan ikan ini.

"Loh, mengapa ponsel Hyukkie yang berbunyi, Hae?" Ryeowook yang sadar akan kejadian ini langsung mengambil I-p*d yang sedang di pegang oleh Dong Hae. "Dong Hae, untuk apa kau melakukan hal bodoh ini jika kau bisa langsung mengungkapkan di hadapannya" lanjut Ryeowook sedikit sewot

"Memang siapa yang Dong Hae telfon Ryeong?" tanya Sungmin

"Ige" kata Ryeowook menunjukkan siapa yang di telfon Dong Hae

"Dong Hae!" bentak Sungmin

"Ehehe mianhae, aku hanya ingin membuat kalian penasaran saja. Geurae, aku akan menungkapkannya sekarang" ucap Dong Hae mantap dan langsung menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah ku

"Hyukkie" Dong Hae memulainya "Kau tau, aku memiliki begitu banyak alasan atas apa yang aku lakukan padamu. Aku bertingkah laku menyebalkan padamu hanya agar kau melihat dan memperhatikanku. Aku begitu sering menggodamu agar aku bisa terus melihat wajah lucu dan menggemaskanmu, yah tentunya juga agar kau selalu mengingatku. Meski harus mendapatkan pukulan atau umpatan pedas darimu, aku rela, yang penting kau dapat mengingatku. Aku yang terkadang cuek ataupun terlihat begitu seperti musuh, itu karena aku tak suka melihat kedekatanmu dengan Kyuhyun, yang kadang membuatku selalu iri. Karen sesungguhnya aku juga ingin dekat denganmu Hyukkie. Terkadang aku juga marah dengan sikapmu yang selalu mencoba mendekatkanku dengan temanmu dari kelas lain atau hoobae kita. Jujur aku tidak suka dengan sikapmu yang begitu. Karena aku tidak menyukai mereka. Setahun lebih aku menunggumu untuk mengungkapkannya pada waktu yang tepat, tapi disaat aku akan maju selangkah, saat itu pula kau bertingkah seolah kau tidak nyaman ataupun tidak suka berada di dekatku. Entah dengan pergi disaat aku datang atau mencoba membuang muka disaat aku meliahtmu. Juga dengan sikapmu yang terkadang mengagumi para sunbae dan mengatakannya didepan Sungmin atau Ryeowook membuatku kehilangan kepercayaan diriku. Dari awal pertemuan kita, aku sudah menyukaimu. Hingga perasan ini menjadi semakin besar dan beruah menjadi cinta. Pada intinya, semua yang aku lakukan padamu hanya karena aku mencintaimu dan ingin merebut semua perhatianmu untukku. Tidak untuk berbagi dengan yang lain. Perubahan yang belakangan aku lakukan pun, itu semua demi kau Hyukkie. Agar kau merasa nyaman di dekatku. Aku melakukan semua perubahan itu hanya agar kau mau menjadi namjaku. Hyukkie, saranghae" ucap Dong hae panjang lebar.

Aku bingung atas semua ucapan Dong Hae dan begitu kalut. Aku tak akan menduga bahwa Dong hae akan menucapkan itu semua padaku di depan mereka. Hingga tanpa sadar, yang terucap oleh ku...

"Aku.. aku.. tak tahu, aku... bingung. Sudah malam, aku ingin tidur. Selamat malam semua" kataku mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dan langsung lari menuju kamar.

"Hyukkie"

Tak ku hiraukan Dong Hae yang berteriak dan sepertinya mengejar diriku. Benar dugaanku, Dong Hae kini telah duduk di tepi ranjang yang telah ku tiduri.

"Hyukkie, dengarkan aku" kata Dong Hae sambil berusaha membuat ku menghadapnya

"Apa lagi Hae, aku mengantuk, aku ingin tidur"

"Aku tahu kau belum mengantuk, kau hanya ingin menghindari ku. Benar?"

"A.. ani.. aniyo kenapa kau berfikir demikian?" jawabku gugup

"Jika memang benar begitu, tatap mataku" ucapnya tegas

Seketika mataku memanas saat menatap matanya. Dan detik berikutnya aku merasa diriku dipeluk erat oleh sosok yang kini ada di depanku. Aku bingung harus berbuat apa. Ini semua terlalu mengejutkanku. Memang aku senang karena ternyata Dong Hae memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Tapi mengingat sikapnya yang menyebalkan membuatku takut ini hanya bualan Dong Hae saja

"Jika kau berfikir ini hanya bualan, kau salah besar Hyukkie, aku jujur atas semua yang ku ucapkan padamu. Kau bisa memegang kata-kataku Hyukkie" kata Dong Hae mencoba meyakinkanku

Aku masih terus terisak didekapnnya. Terlau lelah untuk menjawabnya.

"Kau tak perlu menjwab apapun. Cukup kau katakan bahwa kau juga mencintaiku. Itu sudah cukup bagiku" katanya lagi mantap  
>Ku coba memberanikan diri untuk menunjukkan wajah menyedihkanku dan mengucapkan..<p>

"Nado.. nado saranghae Hae-ah" ucapku sambil menundukkan wajahku. Aku sangat malu kau tahu.

"Gomapta Hyukkie, neomu gomapta" balasnya lagi sambil memelukku lebih erat dari yang tadi. Seolah mengerti aku mebutuhkan nafas, dia sedikit mengendurkan pelukannya –meski maisih terasa erat- terhadapku.

"Mulai detik ini, you're mine, and I'm yours Hyukkie" katanya mantap dan mengecup bibirku lembut. Aku hanya dapat tersenyum bahagia ditengah-tengah ciuman lembut kami. Aku-bahagia-sekali hahaha.

"Lee Dong Hae, aku membencimu" kataku seusai kami berciuman sambil memukul pelan dadanya yang bidang.

"Yeah aku tahu Hyukkie. Aku juga mencintaimu, dan Kau milikku Hyukkie" jawabnya dengan percaya dirinya.

Ah Tuhan aku sangat mencintainya. Jaga dan buat dia selalu ada disampingku Tuhan. Amin.

_Epilog_

"Oppa, Dong Hae sunbae sekarang semakin tampan ya. Ah aku jadi tambah menyukainya" aish kenapa hoobae yang satu ini masih saja mengejar-ngejar Dong Hae-ku sih "Aku dengar, Dong Hae sunbae sedang dekat dengan seseorang, benarkah itu oppa?" tanyanya padaku

"Molla" jawabku singkat. Aku malas menjawabnya

"Oppa, beritahu aku, ayolah" rayunya lagi.

"Hah, kau yang menyukainya, kenapa kau tidak mencari tahunya sendiri" ucapku sedikit ketus

"Ye, kau menyebalkan oppa" katanya meninggalkanku

Terserah, aku tak peduli, suruh siapa kau menyukai namjaku. Tunggu, itu seperti Dong Hae, dan siapa itu, hais dasar yeoja kurang ajar, kegatelan, berani sekali ia menggoda namjaku eoh. Dan tingkah murahan macam apa itu, bergelayut tak tahu diri terhadap namja orang lain. Lihat apa yang akan kulakukan

BRAKK...

"Ya! kau siapa huh? Berani sekali menggoda namjaku. Dia Milikku!" ucapku tegas setelah memisahkan Dong Hae dari gelayutan manjanya yang menjijikan itu.

"Hae-ah, dia siapa" katanya seolah-olah dia tersakiti akan sikapku yang barusan dengan ekspresi menjiikkan

"Nugu? Dia? Namjaku. Waeyo?" kata Dong Hae santai sambil memelukku

"Kau dengar itu sunbae, dia, Lee Dong Hae adalah namjaku. Dia Milikku!" kataku sambil menekankan di kata terakhir. Dan lihat mukanya yang meneyedihkan itu mulai meninggalkan kami berdua. Rasakan itu yeoja genit.

END

P.S: sebagian dari fict ini kejadian asli yang aku alami, tapi ada yang aku ubah juga hehe. Kaya gender ataupun setting temapt, itu aku ubah. Dan oh, ternya teman aku yang jadi Dong Hae disini ada kesamaan juga loh sama Dong Hae asli, bukan wajah ko bukan, Cuma tanggal lahir sama julukan ikan itu. Bedanya kalo Donghae dijulukin ikan karena dia suka ikan, kalo teman aku dipanggil ikan karena bintangnya lambang ikan hehe. Maaf banget kalo ffnya ga sebagus yang lain. Aku baru belajar bikin ginian soalnya. Mohon dimaklumi ya. Maaf juga untuk typo yang masih bertebaran. Salam terakhir. Review please. Your review gimme more support. Khamsahamnida *bow*


End file.
